Le destin moderne
by 28merthur28
Summary: Le destin a décidé que Merlin rencontrerai Arthur même dans la vie moderne sa risque d'être compliquer tous ça -Merthur-
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : la rencontre a évité ou pas

Un homme de 23 ans regarde le ciel, se jeune homme s'appelle Merlin, il est grand, mince, il a les oreilles décollées pour conclure le brun n'a pas un physique particulièrement avantageux mais il se rattrape souvent sur sa bonté, sa générosité et quand on le décrit comme ça on pourrait croire que Merlin est naïf pourtant il ne l'est pas, c'est le contraire, le brun au yeux bleu n'a qu'un seul ami, il n'aime pas trop les gens donc pour devenir son ami il faut bien s'accroché. Son ami est William, il est grand, blond, musclé enfin le contraire de Merlin, Will fait du hoquet car si j'ai oublié de le précisé j'habite en Alaska avec mon meilleur ami, Will, on est colocataire, ça n'a pas était simple au début entre les répartitions des tâches, qui a la télé... Cela a était plutôt énervant mais en fin de compte on est devenu meilleur ami. Quant a Merlin, il a fini c'est étude de droit, le brun veut devenir avocat. Pour l'instant il est au chômage comme Will mais cependant ils ont des aides. Will aussi a finit ses études de vétérinaire mais pour l'instant aucun poste n'est disponible.

Aujourd'hui il y a une course de traîneau on va y assisté, le cousin de Will y participe et après normalement il vient se loger chez nous quelque temps.

On habite dans un chalet, il y a : deux étages, trois chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine américain venant du père de Will qui nous la offerte pour l'anniversaire de Will, son père est riche, il dirige des entreprises reconnues dans le monde entier c'est un peu comme le père que j'ai jamais eu revenons a nos moutons, il y a aussi deux toilettes : un en haut et un en bas, le salon avec écran plat, canapé angle enfin voilà et la salle a manger, la véranda, c'est a peu près toujours le père de Will qui achète les meubles.

Will et Merlin partent en traîneau pour rejoindre la course quand on arrive on peut apercevoir déjà les concourants en place sur la ligne du départ. On gare notre traîneau car oui il y a un parking exprès pour les traîneaux vu que c'est le transport le plus utilisé en Alaska à cause la neige cependant il y a aussi la voiture mais elle moin utilisée donc ils approchent des barrières pour voir la course de plus près quand Will tape le bras de Merlin et il lui montre son cousin du doigt.

Celui si est blond aux yeux bleus azur si il n'avait pas su que c'était le cousin de Will il l'aurai s'en doute prix pour un prince charmant sorti d'un comte de fée mais cette vision disparaît vite quand il voit la façon dont il traiter son personnelle car lui aussi est riche, il a l'air d'un arrogant prétentieux donc il est déjà rayer de la liste des amis -du moin du peu d'amis que j'ai- de Merlin sans même être apparu déçu.

Merlin sort de sa rêverie grâce ou à cause du pistolet qui signale le départ, le cousin de son ami celui dont il ignore le nom -et qu'il n'a s'en doute pas envie de connaître- par assez rapidement. Apparemment le blond est connu pour être un champion de course de traîneau se qui explique son côté arrogant.

La course fut vraiment très très très longue sa lui rappelle les cours, Merlin a failli s'endormi trois fois tellement c'était ennuyeux. La course a duré une heure et pour Merlin une éternité donc comme il l'a deviné un peu plus tôt le cousin au prénom mystérieux qu'y ne veux pas connaître a gagné mais vu la tête il a l'air habitué.

A la fin de la course les deux meilleurs amis rejoignent le cousin au prénom mystère quand celui si voit Will au loin il commence a sourire et avancer vers eux. Il arrive devant eu et prend Will d'en ses bras quant a Merlin il tant la main pour dire bonjour mais Arthur la regarde comme si c'était un objet inconnu.

- Pourquoi ton serviteur me temps la main Will, il n'a pas appris qu'il faut baissé la tête et prendre mes affaires. Dit le cousin mystère en regardant Will avec un air grave.

- Je ne suis pas un serviteur crétin je suis son colocataire et son meilleur ami, dit Merlin avec un rire amer et des gros yeux.

- Pardon, tu viens de me traiter de crétin dit 'le mystérieux blond alors que Will chercher a parler mais a chaque fois il fut couper et si on le regarder bien on aurait pu voir le rouge lui monter a la tête.

- Exactement parce que figure toi qu'on est pas tous a tes pieds espèce de crétin arrogant. Dit Merlin avec colère.

- si tu continu je risque de t'apprendre a marcher sur les genoux alors tu devrais... Dit le blond sans avoir l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

- Alors écouté moi bien vous deux, vous allez arrêter de vous disputer sinon vous dormez dehors peu importe que vous soyez mon colocataire ou mon cousin dit William rouge de colère alors qu'il part vers le traîneau.

Le mystérieux blond et Merlin reste bloqué toute en se regardant les sourcils fronçais avant que Merlin par prendre son traîneau suivit d'Arthur qui regardé le brun, se mec l'intrigue fortement et l'énerve aussi personne lui a jamais parler comme cela et ça ne va pas commencé aujourd'hui.

Ils prennent le traîneau et rentre a la maison et ils partagent la même pensé sans le savoir.

la journée va être longue !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : la début de la cohabitation !

Quand ils rentrent dans le chalet Merlin et Will enlèvent leurs bottes, manteaux, gants, bonnet et fil en cuisine alors qu'Arthur est planter a l'entré en attendant qu'un serviteur vienne prendre son manteau, ses gants et son bonnet mais 5 minutes passent, 10 minutes sauf que Merlin remarque enfin qu'Arthur est planté comme un abruti devant la porte comme si il avait vu un fantôme.

- Tu attends quoi ? Dit Merlin en regardant Arthur.

- J'attend qu'un de vos serviteurs viennent prendre mes affaires pour les pendre comme il le doit mais apparemment ils ne nous font pas l'honneur de leurs présences. Dit Arthur avec un air hautain.

- C'est normale on en n'a pas, ici on se sert de ses deux mains. Dit Merlin en souriant face a l'air ahuri de Arthur.

- Pardon ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que je vais me débrouiller tout seul pendant trois mois ? Dit Arthur en le regardant avec de grand yeux.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, dit Merlin en rigolant avant d'aider Will pour le repas.

Du coup Arthur décidant de ne pas rester la comme un sac a patate laisse tomber ses affaires par terre et enlevé ses bottes, il avance quand Will et Merlin passent mais s'arrête en voyant les trucs d'Arthur par terre.

- Tu ne compte pas laisser tes affaires au sol ? Dit Will avec un ton autoritaire et ferme.

- Bai... Si dit Arthur alors que Will devient rouge et derrière Merlin pouffe de rire.

- Quoi ? Mais tu rigoles j'espère parce que figure toi qu'il y a un grand bou de bois qui tient sur ses pieds et qui s'appelle un porte manteau et un porte manteau sert a porter nos affaires Arthur. Dit Will comme si il parlait a un gamin.

- Merci je sais se que c'est un porte manteau. Dit Arthur vexé.

- A bon je doute et au faite c'est quoi ton prénom ? Dit Merlin.

- Arthur et... Toi ? Dit il en hésitant.

- Merlin dit il en souriant comme un idiot.

- Je te jure Merlin si tu fais référence... Dit 'Arthur sans avoir le temps de finir sa phrase

- au légende Arthurienne dit Merlin en rigolant.

- Pffff, ça va être long c'est mois Dit Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Arthur ne le montre pas mais il apprécie Merlin, bon il a un humour douteux pour ma par mais il y a quelque chose qu'y l'attire chez lui, quelque chose de magique il ne serai dire quoi mais une chose est sur il a du courage pour me parler comme sa la demi portion.

Du côté de Merlin, hautain, débile, crétin enfin il ne l'aime pas enfin non il l'aime bien sans l'aimer enfin ... Merde... Il l'aime bien mais il est hautain, arrogant et donc il n'aime pas ça donc on va dire que sais moitié, moitié.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le déjeuner

Après cette scène de ménage Will pause les assiettes, les verres et couverts sur le bar pour que Merlin et Arthur mette la table car oui je ne suis pas une bonne a tout faire. Will fait des pattes a la carbonara et en désert une tarte a la fraise.

Quant a Arthur, lui est fou de rage, il en veut énormément a Will de l'avoir humilié a propos d'un porte manteau non pour qui il se prend au juste ? A mon avis il a trop fréquenté se Merlin donc avec cette pensé Arthur s'assoit a table et attend alors que deux personnes lui lance un regard noir.

- Tu attends quoi la ? Que les assiettes arrive par magie peu être ? Dit Merlin, parce que figure toi qu'ici on partage les tâches.

- Et donc tu me dit qui faut que je fasse le travaille d'un servante ? Dit Arthur comme si on disait qu'on aller habité sur la lune.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu Arthur bouge ton cul prend moi ces assiettes en utilisant tes mains et pause les sur la table déjà et Merlin se chargera du reste. Dit Will en le regardant fermement.

- Pardon ? Dit Arthur comme si on lui parler chinois.

- Soit tu fais se que je te dis soit tu te retrouve a prendre une assiette sur la tête et a faire a manger tout seul comme le grand garçon que tu es. Dit Will.

- Le roi Arthur se fait commander par mon meilleur ami dit Merlin en riant.

- Merlin ? Dit Arthur tellement calmement que s'en est effrayant.

- Non Arthur je ne me l'affermerai pas. Dit 'merlin en devinant ces paroles.

Après cette dispute, Arthur arrive a mettre la table sous les yeux ahuri de Merlin qui met le reste alors qu'Arthur retourne s'assoir.

- Tu vas t'en remettre d'y Merlin en essayant de paraître sérieux.

- La ferme ! Dit Arthur en me lançant un regard noir, je tiens a manger en paix déjà que ta tronche me dérange alors en plus si tu l'ouvre...dit Arthur en le regardant.

- Moi aussi je vous aime bien Arthur dit Merlin en rigolant alors qu'Arthur rougit.

- Le repas est servi dit Will en servant tous le monde, si j'entend une réflexion ...

- La ferme ! Dit Merlin et Arthur en même temps.

- Quoi ? Dit Will ahuri.

- On dirai ma mère dit 'merlin en rigolant comme un abruti.

- Exactement dit Arthur.

- Au moin vous êtes d'accord. Dit Will en murmurant alors que tous le monde manger tranquillement jusqu'à la fin du repas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : les occupations

- Merlin je m'ennuis trouve moi une occupation dit 'Arthur en le regardant avec espoir.

- Arthur, Arthur... Dit Merlin lassé, je tes déjà dit que : un, je ne suis pas ton serviteur et deux, une chose est sur je n'ai pas le tend de m'ennuyer tu parles tout temps.

- Donc on fait rien ? Dit Arthur s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- A par si tu veux faire du ménage. Dit Merlin avec espoir.

- Va crevé ! Et d'abord où est Will ? Dit Le blond.

- Pour la centième fois que je te le dis, il est a un entretien d'embauche. Dit le brun en soupirant.

- Merlin ? Je m'ennuie ! Dit Arthur en s'allongeant alors qu'il vient de se prendre un cousin dans la tête.

- Répète ça encore une fois et je te fais avaler les plus de l'oreiller, dit Merlin en rigolant fasse a la mine ahuri de l'arrogant.

- Non mais tu va voir, tu as intérêt a avoir une bonne assurance vie, dit l'ancien mystérieux en prenant un oreiller.

Merlin et Arthur se battent avec les cousins pendant une bonne heure avant de lâcher les cousins alors que Merlin essaye de faire tomber Arthur en le plaquant au sol comme un rugbyman. Arthur rit a cette vision. Se microbe croit me faire tomber.

- Bai alors Merlin tu attends quoi au juste pour me faire tomber ? La fin du monde. Dit Le blond alors que Merlin est essoufflé.

- Tu... Tu pèse trop lourd... Dit le brun en cherchant son souffle.

- Tu me traite de gros Merlin répondit Arthur en lançant des éclaires avec son regard.

- Je dirais plutôt obèse, dit Merlin en rigolant face a la mine contrarier du champion.

Cependant la mine d'Arthur change rapidement, maintenant un sourire illumine son visage et quand regarde cette expression il peut très bien voir a sa tête qu'il a une idée derrière la tête.

Arthur de jette littéralement sur Merlin pour lui faire des chatouilles quant à Merlin il essaye de ramper pour se sauver de l'étouffement mais malheureusement pour lui il n'est pas assez rapide. Arthur passe les mains sous son t-shirt pour chatouillé Merlin. Le brun rigole et donne des coups d'en tout les sens pour se libéré.

Arthur trouve sa plutôt agréable le rire de Merlin pour ses oreilles, j'aime aussi le contacte de mes mains sur sa peau... Mais qu'es ce que je raconte moi ?

- Arr...arrête...j...je vais...mour...mourir... Si tu continus... Dit le brun en rigolant et en essayant de se dégager de son agresseur.

- Je ne vois pas le problème Merlin mais peu être que si je choisis le programme TV je ne te ferai plus de chatouille... Pour l'instant... Dit l'agresseur.

Arthur a dit pour l'instant pas pour le taquiner mais parce que il aime avoir un contacte physique avec Merlin et la si quelqu'un était dans ma tête il pourrait croire que je suis ... Non impossible.

- d'acc...d'accord mais lâche moi... J'en peu plus dit le brun alors qu'Arthur c'était relevé.

Merlin l'avouera jamais mais il a aimé le contacte d'Arthur se mon corps, Merlin est gay depuis le collège mais qu'il tombe amoureux d'un arrogant pareille c'est possible, rien qu'a cette pensé il rougit et Arthur le remarque bien mais la raison il ne la sait pas encore.

ils se fixent pendant un long moment. Arthur regarder l'océan dans les yeux du brun et Merlin regard le ciel dans les yeux d'Arthur.

Will rentre a se moment et leur réflexe et de regarder Will, se raclé la gorge et de retourné a ses occupations.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de bêtise, dit Will avec un regard méfiant.

- Oui maman dit Merlin alors qu'Arthur rigole silencieusement.

Quelque seconde passe ...

- VENEZ ICI TOUS DE SUITE ! Dit Will alors que les deux autres rigolent dans leurs coins.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Maman se fâche !

- Pour qui vous me prenez au juste , dit Will rouge de rage alors que les deux autres essayent de se retenir de rire.

- Arthur s'ennuyer, il fallait bien lui trouver une occupation. Dit Merlin en haussant les épaules.

- Vous appelez ça une "occupation" ? Je ne sais pas se qui me retiens de vous frappez. Dit Will en se mettant la main sur le front.

- Peu être parce que je cours plus vite ? Dit Merlin.

- Et moi que je suis plus fort ? Dit Arthur.

- Je vais prendre un cachet contre le mal de tête et tous ça a cause de vous. Dit Will agacé alors qu'il quitte la pièce sous le sourire d'Arthur et Merlin. Et ranger moi cette pagaille !

- Oui maman ! dissent ils en chœur.

Arthur et Merlin rangent l'appartement toute en discutant et en se jetant des regards en coin s'en jamais se croiser. Ils continuent de ranger quand Will arrive et se plante devant eux.

- bon on a un problème. Dit Will en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- quoi encore ? Dit Arthur lassé.

- La chambre d'amis est en travaux donc vous allez devoir dormir ensemble et ses non négociable, dit Will en partant.

Ils regardent un long moment jusqu'à regarder ailleurs gêné.

- Comment on va faire ? Dit Arthur sans lever le regard vers Merlin.

- Comme il l'a dit répond Merlin en rougissant sous les yeux d'Arthur.

- Tu es sérieux ? Dit Arthur haussant les sourcils.

- Ou sinon tu va sur le canapé dit 'merlin en continuant a ranger.

- Et ... Pourquoi pas toi ? Dit Arthur d'un ton hésitant.

- Parce que ses ma chambre et tant que je serais vivant personne me vira de ma propre chambre. Dit Merlin en soutenant le regard d'Arthur.

- Bon d'accord. Dit Arthur en soupirant.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : l'avalanche :

Ils sont toujours en train de ranger la pagaille qu'ils ont fait dans le salon quand ils entendent...

- MERLIN ! ARTHUR ! Cri Will, VOUS NE SORTEZ PAS!

- Mais pourquoi , je voulais lui montrer se que c'est une vrai course de traîneau. Dit Arthur perplexe.

- Il y a une avalanche dehors, dit Will en allant vers eux.

- UNE AVALANCHE ! Cri le blond et le brun.

- Depuis quand il y a des avalanches en Alaska ? Dit Arthur les sourcils froncé.

- Depuis qu'il y a de la neige peu être, répondit Merlin.

- Merci abruti dit le blond en lançant un regard noir a celui qui a lançais cette stupide blague.

- Bai quoi, c'est vrai tu t'attendais peu être a une tempête de sable mais je te préviens se risque d'être compliquait. Dit Merlin en rigolant alors que Will par les yeux au ciel.

- Tu devrais plutôt faire ton lit au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. Dit Arthur en sortant son téléphone, IL Y A PAS DE RÉSEAU. Cri Arthur les yeux rond.

- Arthur ? Dit Merlin en soupirant.

- Quoi ? Dit Arthur énervé.

- Il y a une avalanche crétin ! Dit Merlin en allant faire le lit.

Arthur suit Merlin quand l'avalanche arrive sur leur maison, celle si tremble un peu du coup Arthur perd l'équilibre et tombe sur le torse de Merlin alors que celui si est a terre. Ils se regardent perplexes sur les raisons du bien être qui ont quand ils sont proches enfin pas Merlin parce que lui il le sait, c'est surtout Arthur. Celui si est en train de réfléchir quand on entant dans la cuisine " Et merde ! Mes œufs ... Bon, se sera une omelette aujourd'hui ! Cri Will, alors qu'Arthur se lève enfin et aide Merlin a faire de même, leurs joues sont colorés.

Arthur a un gros, gros, gros problème ! Il vient de comprendre se qu'il lui arrive mais... Mais... On va dormir ensemble... Et pas question que je dormes sur le canapé plus tôt crevé.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : le couché plutôt ... Mouvementé

Apres le repas animé et un ou deux film les deux abruti vont au lit...

- Tu prends le côté droit dit Merlin alors que celui ci se met a gauche.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Arthur.

- Parce que je suis a gauche banane grogna Merlin.

- Mais je veux être a gauche dit Arthur comme un gosse.

- Le roi disait nous voulons et c'est non alors laisse moi dormir...

- Mais... Dit il alors qu'il n'a pas finir sa phrase.

- SILENCE BANDE CRÉTIN ! Cria Will d'un ton colérique.

Ce qui fait se coucher Arthur a droit ou au milieu selon l'avis de Merlin...

Quelque heure plus tard Arthur se réveille alors qui bande... Qui bande ?... Merlin essaya de réfléchir Arthur alors que sans sans rendre contre qu'il bouge d'avant en arrière contre son vis a vis qui gémit de plaisir alors qu'il se réveille un peu.

- Arthur ? Demanda la belle au bois dormant alors que l'interpeler se reprend enfin essaye.

- Oui, gémit Arthur le regard ahuri de Merlin.

- Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda Merlin incertain.

- Attend Merlin... Exigea Arthur.

- Attendr-

Merlin ne pu continuer a parler il fut couper par une bouche sur la sienne alors qu'il se retcourne vers son roi alors que celui ne peut que l'embrasser passionnément. L'ancien serviteur gémit alors qu'Arthur l'embrasse dans le cou avant de descendre jusqu'a son torse, ensuite sa verge qu'il met dans sa bouche alors que Merlin n'est plus que gémissement mais alors qu'il continué Will rentre dans la chambre et hurla devant l'image...

cousin ?... Colocataire ?... Lit ?... Fellation ?... Ahhhhhhhh et il s'évanui alors que 'Arthur reprend son travail.

le lendemain Arthur et Merlin se réveillent et 'Merlin a très mal au fesse... ouille


End file.
